fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Great Achlus
Archived WE HAVE OUR FIRST ARCHIVE EVERYONE. Anywho, if you elect to continue a conversation, simply insert RE: so I know what past dialogue you are referring to. Please and thank you. *rides away on his stallion* Great Achlus (talk) 20:59, August 4, 2016 (UTC) A.S. Yep, go for it. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 23:08, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Nah, Eugene is his own, I was just tacking on Silver's images into a gallery underneath his. You know there are two Silver's right? Silver Kasumi, the aggressive but kindhearted guild master of Crashing who is missing a leg. Then there's Silver Argentum (yes Silver Silver) whose timeline split away from Kasumi's when Silver lost her leg. Argentum didn't loose her leg, and instead lost her brother. Argentum is more cutthroat and vengeful, thus she extends her prowess of freezing. To a degree where she feeZes time. Then expands on that usage of time to send herself into Kasumi's timeline, to fuck with her life. Yours, [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) 03:02, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Yo Achy, so, I'm interested in the Holy Kights (already talked to HB and cleared my idea) and I've gotta come to you now! I would love to make Cedar, Dardariel's squire. He would still be a part of his guild and take jobs with his team and any other activities but in his free time/splitting responsibilies, he would serve as her squire. I talked to HB and the only way we saw this happening would be a direct recommendation from Dar just because she likes him and thinks he is fit for the role, as opposed to some mighty feat. This is because Cedar has only lived on the mainland for perhaps two years, something I can't change due to other story aspects, and would not have time to do some feat. Like we said earlier, it would be fun to do a battle between them, perhaps after the Aeternum war, in which Cedar earns his "one many army" nickname, drawing Dardariel's attention, not to mention he's the son of one of the first female rune Knights (in my version of the rune Knights) who would most likely have been an influence for Dar. So, Dar might seek Cedar out attempting to test his skill and discovering that he would be a worthy squire. I believe Cedar would fit because of his goal, as being a squire could help him reach it as well as his general temperament. Although he's unintelligent, he is a generally loyal, kindhearted person, always attempting to fight for justice and to ensure the happiness of those around him. Lastly, I believe he has the magical and physical power to serve in such an esteemed combat rank. Alright, let me know what you think! And if Cedar isn't the right pick, I'd still love to make a squire for Dar anyways~ Yours, [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) It'd be hard to monitor him as he lived alone on an island with his mom until 17, but when he came to Fiore it'd be doable and that's great that it works out! When I get a chance to do some legitimate edits (on mobile for the next few days I believe) I'll add it! Now to pick out his alias for them.... Yours, [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Hekamiah. Angel of Loyalty. That seems to fit him well! I also find it ironic how they're the One Woman and One Man Army. Even more so that she's his superior, some good feminism there haha. Well, I'll try to get working on adding that aspect as soon as possible but life is not on my writing side ATM. Yours, [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Lmao I actually posted, plus changed Kaz's appearance a bit... You should get on chat too! Fun fun talking! Yours, [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Yeah, I'll make an exception for you lol. You'll be the last one, sans another character I'll make myself for the crew. Welcome aboard. Highestbounty123 (talk) 04:31, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Iron n stuff Posted slightly older lad Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 04:12, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Well you thoroughly pissed her off Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 00:51, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Yay Chrome is here Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 04:17, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Chrome does a punch Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 00:20, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Chrome and Vas a couple? lol Sylvia would freak out. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 03:18, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Chrome belives these children need to apologize for their petty fight. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 04:26, September 2, 2016 (UTC) I posted Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 16:14, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Just gonna say I doubt that wold work. Posted buddy Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 05:13, September 4, 2016 (UTC) I'm gonna have a new sword after this rp. Posted Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 03:50, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Rp Your turn. Kasumi12346 (talk) 13:01, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Your turn. Kasumi12346 (talk) 21:57, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Your turn. Kasumi12346 (talk) 17:37, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Falling In My Skin Posted. Also you might wanna bump up Ao's age. Dorothy is 19 right now and I'm pretty sure Ao's older than her. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 05:45, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Posted. I guess Dorothy is older then. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 15:57, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Dorothy senses this shit. You best believe she's gonna make it known. Posted Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 21:16, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Dorothy acts like a mother and hates it. Posted. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 21:07, September 24, 2016 (UTC)